Diamond Heart
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Newt Scamander comes upon a Kitsune, a six-tailed fox, held in captivity. After rescuing her, he begins to study her, and realizes she can understand him—and has a human form!
1. Kitsune

Newt Scamander was searching for a tanuki in Japan.

He came across a shrine and heard a mournful sound.

Newt crept in drawing his wand.

Surrounded by paper talismans was a kitsune, an enchanted fox.

She had six tails and above her in a glass case covered in talismans was a round golden ball o light.

Newt knew from his research that this was her hoshi and was used to control her and make her grant her owner good fortune and use her magic to aid them in many ways.

"Reiko." Newt read the kanji above her head.

Reiko lifted her head and struggled, only getting viscously shocked for her efforts.

Newt was scandalized at the treatment of Reiko and immediately disabled the talismans with his wand, taking her hoshi and pulling her free as well.

He heard the voice of a returning miko.

Newt quickly disapparated, the kitsune in his possession.

Free at last.


	2. Trickster

Reiko awoke inside Newt's briefcase.

She was in a small den, and was cuddling something shiny.

Was it her hoshi?

No. It was just some gemstone she'd gotten from the niffler, now she remembered.

Newt came in and leaned down. "I don't suppose you can tell me what you like to eat?"

Reiko looked up at him and leaned over his food stores, sniffing. She found some star candies and ate them up.

"Oh! I see, you're a clever one aren't you." Newt said.

Newt gave her more star candies.

Reiko leaned up and swiped at her hoshi around his neck.

"I'll give it back to you." Newt said. "In a little while, when you've gotten better, alright?"

"Nyah. Nyah."


	3. Heist

After recovering her strength, Reiko was finally able to transform. She was in her human form, nosing about the case, looking for her hoshi.

She was naked, as she had to transform without clothes.

She found the hoshi protected by talismans, and she began to decode and break them using her magical power.

Reiko swiftly maneuvered through the talismans. They were clearly molded by someone with great magical talent; this Newt person was a formidable foe.

So engrossed was she with her task that she did not notice that Newt was behind her.

"Who are you? What are you doing? Where are your clothes?" Newt said all of this very quickly, then put his jackets on her body.

"I am Reiko, the great and powerful Fox of Fortune." Reiko said. "I seek the hoshi you possess. I am no pet, Scamander-san and I abhor your treatment as such; though...I did enjoy the star candies."

Newt was taken aback; none of his creatures had a human form, let alone such a lovely one.

He took the hoshi from around his neck and placed it in her hands. "You are free to come and go as you please. I am only honored I was able to be in your presence, if ever so briefly."

Newt spoke humbly, not wanting to offend the creature.

"You are forgiven; I think I shall stay and aid you."


	4. Fascination

That's right, I am from the East." Reiko continued, her tail swishing back and forth.

She had been answering Newt's questions for hours, while he took notes in his little book. He had a dish of star candies and something called butterbeer (which she found delightful!) for her.

"Why did you come to Britain?" Newt asked.

Reiko bristled. "I! I did NOT come here! I was KIDNAPPED by some loathsome fool! He stole my hoshi and so, as is my creed, I was forsworn to his every whim! Oh! It was terrible!"

Newt waited patiently; Reiko had tempers like this every so often, and soon enough she calmed, and he could tell as her ears, which had been flat, perked back up and tweaked ever so slightly. He made a note.

"Do you wish to go home?" Newt asked her.

"Ah? Well Nippon is so different now. So..." she paused, inflected the next word like a curse. "Civilized."

"What with the rise and fall of ninja and samurai...there are no priestesses to serve, and the yokai like me...have been driven to beyond the kekkai."

Newt looked up at her. "What is the...ke-ka-i?"

"It is a barrier." Reiko said. "Once all the magical creatures in Nippon, or Japan, as you call it, lived with the humans. And then a powerful hierarchy established itself in the Japanese Otherworld—that's where you go when you die, at least there—and they decided that we were dangerous. If you were classified above C, then you were banished to a place called the Makai—Hell. Or Demon World. The kekkai is the border between worlds."

"Do you have friends there? In the Makai I mean?" Newt asked. He didn't want to send her to a bad place, but if it was her home...

"The Makai is just as it sounds. A world of battle, torment, and bloodshed. Chaos." Reiko's ears flattened. "Some yokai love it there, and belong there. I like the humans, and I proved myself honorable, and was allowed to live among them, until I was betrayed. Um, Newt?"

Newt put his quill down. "Yes?"

"Do you think you could find some Ambrosia? And Nectar, I'll be needing that as well." Reiko curled up. "If you want more answers you must get me those things."

Newt had no idea where to look


End file.
